Till Death Do Us Apart
by TillTheSunGoesDown
Summary: If you weren't following Morethanaband-rp, one of the characters died, and this is how it all went down. #Lemonade Mouth Fanfic


PS: This has nothing to do with what happened in ooc, I've been forming this for about a month :O

This is after she was walking home from Scott's place (whenever Sandro replies to that para and it's night time). So yeah she's walking back home and she has the feeling someone is following her, but seeing as how she's Alice, she pays no mind to that feeling. And as she's walking she hears heavy footsteps and now she grows a bit nervous. So she picks up her pace and so does her follower, Ali then runs into a parking lot, hoping to lose the dude. She turns around and no one is there, thank god. So she leans against a random car for a few seconds, wanting to catch her breath. When she continues walking, the guy grabs her and drags her to that car she leaned against. He manages to get her into the car, and Ali puts up a fight but it's no use. He tries to rape her but Ali won't let him, so he knocks her out and stuff. Then he gets out of the car and trenches it in gasoline then burns her alive. When she wakes up like five minutes later, she realizes the car is burning, but when she manages to get the car door open, it's too late and BOOM! The car explodes….

Oh yeah and can the dude who did that be a drug dealer Matt ticked off?

Ali sighed as she walked away from Scott's apartment, and to the elevator. Stepping in, she pressed the lobby button and pulled out her phone, she had totally forgotten about the cookie she had to give Ryan, and seeing as how Delgado wanted one as well, she had to be a nice person and give him one as well. _Boys are weird_, Ali thought as she stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the exit. Once outside she took a deep breath and frowned, realizing she had to hop on a plane in a few hours to get back to New York. As she continued walking, Ali went over what she had to do before she got on the plane back to NYC. "First I have to go home and meet Charlie and Ryan there so I can give them the cookies and get them out of my hair. Then I have to take a taxi to the airport and catch that stupid flight back to New York." She said to herself quietly and dug her hands into her jean pockets.

For some odd reason, Alice began to get a weird feeling, as if someone was following her. Alice being Alice paid no mind to it of course, but when she heard a twig snap, she quickened her walking pace. She then slowed down when something occurred to her, she was going to be a cop, right? What kind of cop runs away like a wimp? None. Shaking her head at how ridiculous she was, Alice slowed down her pace to a casual stroll. But she broke out into a run when the footsteps grew louder. Alice ran as fast as she could, seeing as how it was dark out, she could barely see where the hell she was going. Soon enough, the blonde found herself in the parking lot. Leaning against the car, Alice pulled her long hair back into a messy pony tail, trying to catch her breath from her run. She looked around, but saw no one there, maybe she was just imagining things. Once she felt she could carry on, Alice continued to walk, but that was when someone grabbed her.

Alice thrashed around and screamed as loud as she could, but it was muffled and seeing as how it was pretty late, everyone was home being lazy and shit. Most people would've been pissing their pants if someone grabbed them, but surprisingly…Alice knew this would happen one day. She elbowed the person in the gut but that didn't help at all, the grabber simply tightened his grip as he dragged her to the car Alice was previously leaning against. In one motion, the back door opened and Alice was in the backseat, the grabber on top of her.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and scratched his face with her nails, Alison heard him hiss in pain. Quickly, his hands made their way to her neck and they began choking her. Now the girl was scared out of her mind, but if she knew anything from fighting with her old friend Ray, it was to never back out. She rolled over and grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open, just as she managed to break free from the butt munch, he pulled her right back towards him. Seeing as how Alice had spent her free time watching tons of cop drama's she bit down hard on the door handle, and felt her teeth sink into the leather. Now the cops would have some of her DNA, thank the lords for cop shows. The butt munch guy grabbed her by the hair and turned her around and managed to get her shirt off. _So this is rape? _Ali thought and surprisingly felt a bit relived, she wasn't going to die or anything like that.

"You have such a nice figure." Alice heard the butt munch say, and she coughed at the smell of his breath. He smelt like drugs with a lot of alcohol, and his voice sounded somewhat familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Thank you, you perve." Alice replied with a sneer, if it was a compliment she wasn't going to deny it at all.

"So you're cocky? You're nothing like your brother." Butt munch said and Alison's eyes widened. This bitch whore knew Matt? Holy shitaki! Alice grabbed his arm and bit it, her teeth sinking into it, soon she could feel something seep into her mouth and realized it was his blood. "You whore!" The butt munch yelled and slapped the living shit out of Alison. It stung so bad, she actually felt like crying. But she wasn't going to cry just because some ass munch slapped her. Even if it hurt like hell.

"I don't engage in sexual intercourse!" Alice replied with an eye roll. People needed to learn the definition of whore. Like for real. The ass munch had enough of Alice and he simply pulled out a rock from his back pocket. Ali felt something collide with her temple and within seconds she blacked out.

The ass munch got out of the car and closed the door, he knew Alice was going to wake up soon and she would probably report it to the police. Seeing as how all this could get him arrested, he couldn't let her live. It was too risky. He walked to the trunk and opened it, grabbing the gasoline tank and closed the trunk. He licked his lips as he trenched the car with the entire gallon of gasoline and opened up the door and tossed the gallon onto Alison's body. His hand dug into his front pocket, searching for the matches. Once he had lit up a match, he tossed it onto the car roof and soon enough the entire car was ignited, having no use for the left over matches, he just tossed them onto the flaming car and ran out of the parking lot.

Alice tossed about a few minutes after she was knocked out and began coughing. Once her sight was adjusted she sat up and looked around. All she saw was flames. Fire! Alice panicked and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She then remembered her phone and quickly dialed Scott's number and put the phone to her ear. She looked around the back seat and the front of the car hoping to find something. At last, she saw a stone on the front seat and grabbed it. She then threw it at the window, and it shattered into pieces, some cutting her arms and legs. Just as Scott picked up the phone it was too late and the car exploded…


End file.
